1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an integral receiver assembly for a sub-cooled condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Condensers designed for upflow operation and which utilize integral receivers are well known in the art. Such condensers often utilize receivers which are connected to, or otherwise integrally formed with, the return header of the condenser. An example of such a condenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,627 (“Aki et al.”). The Aki et al. condenser includes a plurality of tubes through which a refrigerant fluid flows between initial and return header tanks. The tubes are divided into an upstream group within which the fluid is condensed from a gas to a liquid, and a downstream, or “sub-cooling” group within which the condensed fluid is further cooled prior to exiting the condenser. The sub-cooling group is disposed above the upstream group within the core. The refrigerant fluid flows from the initial header through the uptream group of tubes into the return header and then flows through the sub-cooling tubes prior to exiting the condenser.
The receiver utilized in the Aki et al. condenser is integrally formed with the return header. Designed to separate any gaseous components remaining in the refrigerant from the liquid components thereof before the remaining fluid flows back into the return header and then into the sub-cooling group of tubes, the Aki et al. receiver extends from a closed base positioned adjacent to the downstream group of tubes to a closed cover located adjacent the sub-cooling group. An elongate communications pipe interconnects the cover of the receiver with the return header. The pipe extends from a lower portion to an upper portion. The lower portion is disposed completely within the interior of the receiver and has an open end which is positioned adjacent to the base. The upper portion extends from the interior of the receiver through the cover to the exterior, and is connected directly to the return tank. Condensed fluid flows from the downstream group of tubes into the return tank, and passes into the receiver through a single communications hole located in the wall between the return header and the receiver.
The communication hole within the Aki et al. receiver is disposed higher than the open end of the pipe, which prevents the gaseous components in the condensed refrigerant from entering the open end. Once inside the receiver, the gaseous components are effectively isolated within the interior. The liquid components are directed to flow through the open end upwardly through the pipe and into the return tank before being introduced to the sub-cooling group of tubes.
The Aki et al. receiver effectively separates gaseous components from a condensed fluid and successfully transports the remaining liquid components in an “upflow” direction through the receiver to the sub-cooling area of a condenser. However, extending the communications pipe through the receiver cover and attaching the upper portion directly to the return tank increases the number of exterior joints through which the condensed fluid may leak. This compromises the structural integrity of the receiver and reduces the thermal efficiency of the condenser.